


Best Dream Ever

by SuperFreeman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFreeman/pseuds/SuperFreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically，this is just a short story about Team Freewill's imaginary normal life.<br/>Angels fell. Hell gates were closed. No more hunting.<br/>They all become normal people, have a nice and ordinary life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Dream Ever

Dean feels like he has been waiting too long for this moment.

Angels fell. Hell gates were closed. No more hunting.

Sam and Castiel managed to find a way to eliminate the demon inside him eventually.

Despite he did not want to be cured in the first place, AT ALL.  
He gotta admit it’s not bad when he is completely human again.

Castiel’s grace disappeared entirely at last, but except he is no longer an angel, nothing worse happened.  
“Humans…are fragile, full of flaws.But they feel things, they care,love and protect others.”  
Castiel smiled:“ I guess that’s what fascinating about them.”

 

Dean found an average job at an Auto Repair store. Castiel wanted to help but he has no knowledge in repairing vehicles.  
Latter that week, he was recruited by the 7/11 next to Dean’s Auto Repair.

That surely cheered him up.

Sam decided to finish university in another state,although it’s not Stanford anymore, he’s happy with it.

After a few years’ pinched and scraped life, Dean finally had a little shelter called ‘home’ with his wife and son on a random street in Kansas.It even has all those cute little white fence outside the house and also a nice garage,Dean had a permanent place to park his baby Impala eventually.

As for Castiel, even though being a human is tough, with the little help from the Winchesters, life became lovely bit by bit. He rent a nice house with a well-tended garden. In Summer, sometimes there were bees flying around.

Sam graduated from collage and immediately hired by a famous law office back in Kansas. More importantly, he met a kind, pretty vet called Amelia.  
Three of them hold little family parties once in a while, mostly at Dean’s place, sometimes at Castiel’s place.

Sam was always too busy to clean up, according to himself, so they only been to his house a few times.

Although Dean always laugh at the girly decorations which Castiel found warm and cozy in his garden, Sam can see the brightness and happiness deep from his bottle green eyes.

“Sammy, I m telling you, sometimes I felt like, all this is just a dream.” Dean took a savage gulp of his beer, leaning on the Impala talking to Sam in a warm spring afternoon, watching Castiel playing with his son on the lawn.

“No demons, no angels,no heaven hell crap. Look, we even end up with a normal family.” Dean smiled:“We really should help Castiel find one.”

Sam smiled as well,said:“He will be fine. Oh, and me and Amelia decided to get married in June.”

“Congrats.” Dean surprised a little then hold up his bottle of beer and clinked with Sam’s.

Several petals carried by the gentle spring wind came with the silvery sound of the glasses.

“ It’s the best dream ever. Don’t wake me up.”

 

END


End file.
